


Taking Control

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood, DubConNonConFluff, Dubious Consent, M/M, No James in This Story, Pack Dynamics, Partial Change, Rough Sex, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Q arrives home furious with M, Alec takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

Q threw open the door of the flat and stormed inside letting the door slam behind him. So enraged that he didn't even bother to reset the securities behind him. Messenger bag came off his shoulder dropping to his feet as the hoodie he was wearing was roughly tugged off over his head and thrown on the floor. 

Even before Alec heard the outer door slam from the kitchen he had felt the rage and turmoil churning in wolf. “Here already? Wasn't expecting you for…” he began coming out from where he was beginning to get things together for the evening meal. 

“Well I'm here…” Q snarled shoving the hair back from his face roughly. “Thanks to M. Buggering cow.” As he stomped past Alec into the kitchen. He flung open the door of the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of ale. “And I am here for the next lovely 7 days. Fuck!” Q shoved by Alec, who had followed him, and headed towards the lounge where he continued to pace and snarl. Wolf rippled just underneath his skin. Wolf whimpered barely restraining a howl. Q almost tore the buttons free of his shirt as he wrestled to be free of it. Too constraining. Too hot. 

“I don't understand. I wasn't out of line. Just because…”

“Q! Calm down. What happened?” Alec tried to grab an arm as Q stormed by him in utter frustration but the young man pulled away from him. Wolf snarled at Alpha nipped at a leg. 

“That new field agent… Williams… Was a bastard to the handler I assigned him. Went off script. And then tried to blame it on his handler when his mission became a cock up!” Q started in becoming more and more frantic as the longer he spoke. Wolf paced the room looking for the enemy who wasn't there. 

“Of course I am going to defend my team when he was bloody wrong. Totally fucking insolent. Tried to get rough with his handler. So I stepped in”. Wolf surged and threatened to break loose, rush to the surface. “So when he tried to lay a hand on me, I punched him.” Q paced. Wolf paced. Both snarked and a howl broke free. 

“Fucking M. Something about it not ‘being proper’ for a department head… 7 fucking days!”

Alpha growled at the circling wolf. Wolf wouldn't allow him to approach, snarling and biting if the larger beast drew too close. 

Alec reached for Q again. "You fucking punched him? Christ Q, are you trying to get the old witch to finally decide you're too much trouble? After the last incident I'm surprised you aren't pacing in a fucking cell!"

Q turned on him, teeth bared. Wolf clawed at the body that constrained him, pushing at Q's fragile limits. When Alec caught his eyes, they were full, angry wolf.

"You are supposed to be on my side." Q's hands waved manically but already they were tipped with claws that could tear through Alec. "Protect me! Fight for me!" Q's voice deepened into a rough growl. Wolf crouched, ready to attack...

Alpha surged through Alec, responding to the fury of his Pack wolf. The little cub thought to challenge him? Alpha stood his ground, made himself huge and snarled. "Come on then you little shite! Bring it!"

"I'm tired of Mycroft and M thinking they can dictate my life. That I'm just going to roll over and submit!" Q continued to rant even though his Alpha was growing more angry at the moment also. He turned around pacing, flexing his now clawed hands as an obvious ripple of fur under skin ran through him. Wolf threatening to break free. 

"You're suppose to be my pack! Take my side! Not act like I am being absurd.” He frantically snarled before unexpectedly spun around and dove at Alec. Q grabbed for an arm, claws digging in through shirt sleeve bringing blood immediately to the surface. Wolf snarled at Alpha trying to push in underneath. 

Alec growled at him, deep, angered, as far from a human sound as possible without a complete change. Alpha cuffed wolf. Alec grabbed Q throwing him away from him into the sofa moving it across the lounge floor. Alpha snarled threateningly baring teeth. Alec followed suit. 

Q tried to twist away, regain his feet, but Alec was already on him, his weight pinning Q into the sofa cushions. Q flailed his arms, trying to inflict more damage on his Alpha, scent of Alec's blood filling his sensitive nostrils. He bucked, trying to throw Alec off, or at least upset his centre of balance. 

Alpha refused to back down from the fight. He cuffed the young wolf hard, scratching his dark muzzle and bringing scarlet trails of blood to the surface. Wolf howled and Q howled along with him, trapped and panicked.

"Stop it! Fuck's sake Q, stop fighting me!" Alec ripped off his ruined and bloodied shirt, then grabbed one of Q's arms and pinned it against the back of the sofa. The two wolves tumbled and battled, snarling and tearing chunks of fur free. "Don't make me fucking Alpha you!"

Q turned his head, wolf chasing the last trace of humanity from his eyes as he tried to bite at Alec's hand. "Oh no you don't!" Alec grabbed Q's hair with his free hand and forced his face into the cushions, covering Q's leaner body with his full weight. Q thrashed furiously, wolf panicking at the loss of breath until Alec yanked his head to the side, fingers wrapped tightly in Q's curls and stinging his scalp. 

"Mine!" Alec snarled in Q's ear, releasing the full might of Alpha. He bared the length of Q's neck and bit down, holding both man and wolf with the press of teeth and the bulk of his body.

Wolf howled at the onslaught of Alpha, struggled briefly trying to tear away from Alpha, but immediately flattened himself to the ground, on his belly, tail curled underneath him, in full submission to his alpha. Wolf whined. Alpha snarled pressing him to the ground further.

Q screamed a human/wolf howl as half human/more wolf teeth sunk into the muscled flesh at the curve of his neck and shoulder. “Alec!” he snarled at him in guttural tones, struggling to push the larger man off, but he was no match for him in size and wolf strength. Alec just pushed him deeper in the sofa with his weight once again declaring his ownership of wolf.

Q whimpered as wolf whimpered, buried underneath the weight of his alpha. Blood began to trickle down his neck from where his alpha’s teeth had broken skin. Q lay still not daring to move. Alpha demanded submission. Wolf gave it. Pack demanded it. Q shuddered as fur rippled underneath but didn’t break through. 

Alpha lay a few minutes longer, covering the submissive wolf. Wolf eyes were wide and his breath came in sharp pants, but other than that, wolf was completely still.

Q's whimpers gradually registered with Alec but Alpha was too close to the surface. Wolf was his. Alec unclenched his teeth from the wound on Q's shoulder and began to clean it with long wet swipes of his tongue, still imprisoning Q beneath him. 

"Alec...?" Q gasped when he felt Alec thrust against his arse. Alec was rock hard and Alpha was intent on claiming him. Even through Q's anger and fear, he felt his cock stir.

"Mine, you disobedient little shite!" Alec growled in Q's ear. "Show you what it means." His licks had turned to biting kisses targeting all of the points on Q's neck he knew would make the younger man squirm. And he rutted against his young lover, forcing Q's stiffening cock to grind into the sofa. Wolf had already submitted to Alpha. Now it was Q’s turn.

“Alec… Alpha...” Q whined , feeling the pressure of Alec’s weight pinned him to the sofa. The drag of the alpha’s hard cock against his arse pulled another whimper from him. 

Claws retracted from his fingers but wolf remained barely contained. Wolf submitted rolling over on his back baring his neck and belly as Alpha stood over him. Q held still as Alec continued to kiss and nip at his neck and shoulders until one hand released an arm and snaked around him undoing his trousers. 

A rough hand pulled him to his knees enough that Alec could grab the waist of his trousers and pants, pulling them down as far as he could. Wolf whimpered. Q snarled. “You’re mine, you little shite! My wolf!” 

Wolf pushed. Wolf whined. Head fell back for Alpha. Q bared his neck to Alpha in submission. 

Q couldn't think. His anger was forgotten and every sense was filled with his need to submit completely to Alec. He had no resistance. No desire to flee. 

"Alpha..." Q moaned, writhing wantonly against Alec's knuckles as his lover battled to unfasten his trousers while still gripping Q tightly. 

Alec paused in his efforts, pushing his thumb roughly between Q's buttocks and finding his hole. Q wailed as Alec's broad thumb tip sank into his tight body, his strong fingers splayed across the curve of Q's arse, nails biting crescents into his skin. "Be still!"

Alec pushed his trousers down one handed, not inclined to delay any longer. Wolf whimpered under Alpha's much larger body and felt the pressure of sharp teeth set in powerful jaws close on his throat. Cock in hand, Alec found his mark and slammed home.

Q snarled, pure wolf voice breaking through as Alec took him roughly. Alpha had taken control and wolf didn't fight it, though the desperate whines and growls showed a spirit that would never easily be broken. 

Alec set up a punishing rhythm, snapping his hips so hard he edged Q towards the high arm of the sofa. Q reached above his head, bracing his hands against the leather and burying his face in the cushions to muffle his cries.

“Alec… Fuck…” 

Alec could feel how near Q was already. “When I say!” He ground out between gritted teeth, altering the angle of his thrusts to hit Q’s prostate. Q’s thighs trembled, and he bit down on the cushion between his forearms to keep from screaming at the glorious, rough treatment of his Alpha.

Q shook straining under the rising need for release as alpha’s pace remained hard and rough. Wolf rippled, so very close to the surface, barely contained under the skin, that he was sure Alec had to feel it also. 

“Alpha….” Q howled into the leather arm of the sofa, a pitch that was quickly becoming all wolf and no longer human.

“Not… Yet… “ Alec snarled, eyes now full blown wolf also. One arm snaked around Q’s waist, pulling him up onto his knees and backwards until his back pressed tightly against Alec’s chest. Alec braced one knee on the sofa and the other foot fell to the floor to balance himself as he continued to pound into his wolf. Other hand wound roughly into Q’s hair, pulling his head to the side, barring the pale broken skin of the curve of his neck once more. 

“Now!” Alec growled, sinking his teeth into flesh again. 

Q screamed, slender fingers scrabbling at the muscled forearm that held him fast, his other hand groping for his cock. Cum pulsed in thick streams, uncontrolled, splashing onto the leather, overshooting the sofa. 

Alec's grip grew crushing as he drove himself to orgasm too, tearing some hair from Q's scalp, shouting his release. Blood from Q's neck dripped onto Alec's chest. Braced and buried inside his young lover, Alec shuddered and let Alpha rise to the surface with a long drawn out howl.

Wolf joined in, a ragged howl bursting from Q's throat that would leave him hoarse for days. Sweat coated them both, hot and slick. The slide of Q's back down Alec's chest alerted the larger man to Q literally becoming weak at the knees. Alec's cock slipped free, and he lowered them down to the leather, not caring that they would leave a layer of skin behind when they finally recovered enough to move.

Q lay panting underneath his larger framed alpha gasping for breath. Fur still rippled beneath his skin needing desperately to break to the surface but was still held at bay. He was pinned underneath Alec but didn’t have the energy or the control to move. And it was not wolf’s place to dictate their next movement either.

Wolf whimpered. Alpha huffed against the damp fur of his neck. Alec’s hot breath brushed against his ear, as he huffed, face was buried in Q’s hair trying to calm his racing heart. 

Q hissed when he attempted moved his arm slightly trying to get in a better position, muscles pulling at the broken skin along his neck and shoulder. The movement causing the bite marks to ooze once more. 

“Alec…. Alpha…” he stammered. Wolf still lay prone in submission to alpha, afraid to move lest he be cuffed. 

"Mmm?" Alec was foggy with Alpha, his heartbeat still banging in time with wolf, but he was aware of movement beneath him. Alec rolled away, pulling the warm body with him into his lap. The scent of blood prickled in his nostrils.

Q's whimper of pain registered the second time and Alec's eyes flicked open. The oozing wound was inches away and Alec leaned in to lap at it.

"Um... Alec?" Q pushed at Alec's chest, and again a little harder. "Not wolf. Stop licking me."

Alec huffed and wrapped his arms more tightly around Q, burying his face in Q's hair and breathing deeply. "Sorry" he murmured gruffly. "Give me a moment."

Alpha was still dominant in Alec's head. Earthy, musky scents that didn't belong in a London flat called to fur, and Alec fought to hold onto his human body. He stroked clawed fingers down Q's side and shuddered when Q cried out in pain. Too sensitive. It registered through the wolf bond, even though the sensation was purely human. "Sorry. Skin. Need to feel skin."

Q nodded and made himself relax into Alec's arms, fighting his own battle with wolf. Wolf whined. Alpha loomed over him, still and watchful. When he was satisfied wolf was his, he lowered his broad head and snuffled at the single puncture wound on wolf's neck, parting the thick fur with his tongue and cleaning it.

"It's ok. Just skin feels... like it might split at any moment." Q was still breathing heavily, his heart not able to slow it's pounding rhythm while Alpha was still agitated. Alec amended his touch so he was smoothing the pads of his fingers down over the bumps of Q's ribs repeatedly.

Wolf whined. Q snuffled against Alec’s chest scenting alpha as he ran his nose up Alec’s bare skin. Scent of alpha was comforting. Home. Pack. Needed to find his balance in the world again. 

Q’s fingers wrapped tightly around Alec’s forearm as a shudder ran through him. Fur rippled still threatening to surge to the outside. “Alec...” He muttered trying to shift and push tighter against him. Skin to skin. But hissed when he moved, pulling on his tender shoulder. 

“Hush.. Just a few more moments like this then we’ll see to that.”

“We lost control.” Q whispered against Alec’s chest. 

“Are you hurt? Apart from your shoulder, I mean?” 

Alec didn’t pause in the gentle stroking of Q’s skin, but Q could feel the sudden tension from his Alpha. He pushed more of his naked skin against Alec, trying to reassure him. “I’m fine. Nothing that won’t heal in a day or two. But…”

“Yes. But.” 

They lapsed into silence again, letting the connection between them provide reassurance there was no damage done. Alpha lay down next to wolf, curling around him, and the smaller animal leaned into him, shoulder to shoulder. When Alpha bowed his head, wolf licked at his mouth, whining softly. The calming of their beasts gentled their racing hearts and fur receded slightly.

Q’s trousers and pants had slid down to his ankles and he kicked them free, rising enough from Alec’s lap to let his lover wriggle the rest of the way out of his jeans. Curling in Alec’s lap, Q pressed as much of his naked body against the man who was his comfort and protector, pressing his lips against the salty dampness of Alec’s collar bone.

“We lost control.” Q muttered again. “Wolf hasn't been out often enough.” He sighed leaning into the feel of Alec’s fingers tracing up and down his side. Alpha presence reassuring and calming the wolf inside him. 

“Oh god, did I hurt your arm Alec?” Suddenly remembering his clawed fingers tearing easily through Alec's shirt sleeve. He had barely made it back to the flat with his wolf contained and within the safety of their flat the raw edges of wolf had pushed to the surface. Grabbing hands tried to get a good look at the points of blood on the surface of Alec’s arm. 

“Easy Q. It's fine. Had a lot worse many times.” Alec’s strong arms still encircled him, refusing to let him squirm out of his grip. “Nothing that won't heal. We’ll tend to those on both of us in a moment.”

Alec’s other hand moved to pet Q’s hair, guiding Q’s head to rest against his chest, while his fingers gently carded through the curls he had abused earlier. His fingertips made massaging circles over Q’s scalp, further soothing him, sharing contact. 

Q was in a half-doze, lulled by the steady thump of Alec’s heartbeat and the tender pressure on his head, when he moved and the sudden strain on his bite made him yelp. Alec stirred reluctantly but both Alpha and wolf were sufficiently contained for them to need to turn their attention to their human injuries. Besides, Q had pushed himself upright and the loss of the warm, slender body sent an unwelcome chill over Alec’s skin.

“Can you walk?” Alec asked softly. His hand lingered on Q’s bare thigh, unwilling to let him go completely yet. Q nodded and slid from Alec’s lap, holding out a hand for Alec to take. 

“Bathroom, I think. There’s a little blood to take care of. And then I would really like to take a nap before we even think of eating.” Q yawned. Wolf yawned, and snuggled sleepily into Alpha, who gave a soft contented huff.

Alec followed along behind Q up the stairs, one hand always on the younger man connected wolf and alpha. Heading into the ensuite off the master bedroom, Q rooted around in the cabinets coming up with their well stocked med kit. Both alphas, Alec and James, were known to first come to the flat injured before ever going to medical. Medical and wolf were not soothing to mix together. 

Q started setting things out in the counter to deal with their gashes. “Let me see your arm Alec. It at least needs cleaned with antiseptic.” Alec started to protest but Q gave him a fussy look so he relented. Wolf huffed at Alpha who let him continue to bathe his wound. 

“Sorry. Wolf is just too restless lately. Lurking wanting out.” He dabbed at the claw marks on Alec’s arm.

“When did you last run?” Alec asked casually. Q could be prickly if Alec started nagging, but he neglected himself too often when up to his ears in work.

“These don’t need stitches or dressing” Q avoided answering Alec, smoothing healing ointment over the long deep scratches. Blood still seeped in places turning the cream pink, but they would seal quickly now they were cleaned.

“Q?” Alec gripped Q’s chin and turned his head towards him. As he suspected, wolf still lurked behind the dark hazel irises. Wolf stood and stretched, skipping out of range of Alpha’s idle swipe. He paced around Alpha, no longer frantic, but unable to settle. Alpha simply watched over him and huffed.

When it became clear Alec expected an answer, Q admitted “Two days ago with you. A week ago with James. But nothing seems to satisfy. Always there, restless and too close to the surface.”

“We’ve left you alone too long. You need the connection to Alpha.” Alec began to clean the bite on Q’s shoulder, grimacing at the damage he had inflicted. Q hissed through gritted teeth as the antiseptic burned. “And wolf pulls at us too. You were angry, but instead of me calming you down, Alpha reacted to wolf and it got out of hand. It’s fortunate we channelled it into sex. If we had fought, I think we’d be patching up much worse wounds.”

“Probably,” Q sighed. He knew he may be able to hold his own in some fights but a Double O in wolf form in rage, there would no way he would withstand an attack.

“What's going on in the head of yours, Q?” Alec lightly tapped him on the forehead with a finger. “Wolf has been pacing for days. We both can sense it.” Q remained silent until Alec brushed antiseptic over the torn edges of the bite wound again garnering another hiss from him. “James and I have been giving you a little room to work through it yourself, but obviously after what just happened that wasn't a well calculated plan. Talk to me, Q.” 

“I have no bloody clue… Not at all.” Q sighed slumping against Alec’s chest still giving him room to work on his neck and shoulder. “Wolf is just there. Constantly. Right underneath. Refusing to settle. I had to hide in my office the other day for over an hour because I realised wolf was in the forefront, eyes had changed and I had to struggle to get it under control. To allow them to change back.” 

Q turned his face to press his nose against Alec’s bare skin. Q snuffled against Alec’s skin. Scenting. Wolf buried his nose in alpha’s fur snuffling. 

“What do you need?” Alec pressed a dressing lightly over the bite and taped it in place. He handed Q a couple of painkillers and a glass of water. “Drink. It’ll help.” Stepping away from Q to allow him to think more clearly without drowning in Alpha he began to clear away the med kit.

Wolf whined. Q whined and tried to close the distance between them again. “Alec. You. Need you close. Helps me contain it.”

“Maybe that's the problem. You need space to run and time without distraction. You need to be wolf for longer than an hour at a time.” Q shrugged and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, pressing against Alec’s back and hindering Alec’s cleanup. “James is home soon. I think we should go to Skyfall.”

Alec didn’t bother hiding his surprise. Q would feel it through the bond anyway. Without untangling Q’s limbs, he dumped the waste and replaced the kit in the cabinet, then turned in Q’s arms and pulled Q in hard against his chest. Wolf growled in surprise when Alpha landed a heavy paw on his back and forced him to lie down, curling around him more tightly than before.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve voluntarily asked to go to that place since James started his redevelopments. He’ll be pleased” Alec said gruffly. He knew what the project meant to James and Q’s lukewarm enthusiasm had been a continued disappointment to the other man though he hid it well.

“I know. I just… well, if I’m on enforced leave then I may as well make myself useful. James will be eager to head up there and check on progress.” Wolf nudged his muzzle under Alpha’s chin, wriggling it so his nose was buried between Alpha’s outstretched forepaws. His eyes closed, ready to doze.

“We’ll talk about it when he gets here.” Alec kissed Q on the forehead. He chuckled, “Do you want food? I believe I was planning dinner when you came in like a whirlwind.”

Q shook his head. “Sleep first, please. Eat later.”

Alec guided Q back into the master bedroom and made him crawl into the centre of the huge bed, following him and dragging the duvet up to their waists. He let Q find a comfortable position that didn’t pressure his wound and then carefully wrapped around him, curling one arm protectively over Q’s belly. Q was almost asleep when Alec kissed the back of Q’s neck and chuckled “I can’t believe you punched him. You really are a little shite.”


End file.
